dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Never give up!!!
Never give up!!! (¡Nunca hay que rendirse!) es el tema de cierre de Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters y tercero en general. Al igual que el tema de apertura Fight it out!!, está en inglés para todo el mundo, exceptuando Latinoamérica; mientras que en Japón durante la transmisión por el canal Fuji TV fue reemplazado por 5 temas de cierre en japonés. Fue compuesto por Mine-Chang, escrito por Shoko e interpretado por Junear. La versión al español latinoamericano fue adaptada por Mario Heras y Leonardo Iribe; se desconoce al director musical e intérprete. Letra Traducción al español Levántate y vámonos. Hemos nacido para salvar el universo. Ponte de pie y salgamos. No olvides lo que nuestros padres dijeron: Somos imbatibles, porque tenemos familias que nos aman. Somos inquebrantables, porque ahora tenemos una cadena de corazones. Somos siempre uno. Nunca te rindas del sueño que crees. Nunca te rindas ante lo que se transforme el día. Tienes que ser fuerte, juntos lo lograremos. ¿No sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado? Es mejor intentar que no hacer nada. Es mejor llorar que fingir emociones. Tienes que estar junto a nosotros para luchar juntos. ¿No sabes qué es lo único que completa mi alma? Adaptación hispanoamericana Vamos, despierta. Salvaremos juntos el universo. Vamos, recuerda las lecciones de nuestros ancestros. Nada nos detendrá, porque tenemos familia que nos ama. No nos separará. Existen lazos de amor que nos unirá. Nunca te rindas, persigue tus sueños. Nunca abandones cumplir tus deseos. Juntos lo haremos, tenemos la fuerza. Debes de saber que yo estaré a tu lado. Vale la pena luchar e intentarlo. Vale la pena llorar y fingirlo. Si estamos juntos tú y yo venceremos. Debes de saber que tú completas mi existir. Inglés Get up and let's go We were born to save the universe Stand up and move out Don't forget what our fathers said We are unbeatable Cause we have families who love us We are unbreakable Cause now we have a chain of hearts We are always one Never give up for a dream you believe in Never give up for a day to conceive Gotta be tough, gotta make it together Don't you know I'll always stand by your side? Better to try than make no action Better to cry than fake your emotion Gotta be us, gotta fight it together Don't you know you are the one makes my soul complete? Personajes *Goku *Chi-Chi *Son Gohan *Videl *Piccolo *Kame-Sen'nin *Goten *Trunks *Krilin *Androide Número 18 *Marron *Vegeta *Bulma *Tenshinhan *Chaoz *Yamcha *Puar *Oolong *Boo Gordo *Kaio-shin del Este *Dabra *Kaio-shin Anciano *Babidi *Dende *Mr. Satán *Bee Lugares *Planeta Tierra **Cañón Rocoso Transformaciones *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Estado Definitivo *Transformaciones de Majin Boo Curiosidades *Debido a que fue hecha solo para la emisión fuera de Japón, nunca se grabó una versión completa más allá de la versión de TV. Lo mismo ocurre con Fight it out!!. Véase también Temas de cierre ca:Never give up!!! Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Temas de cierre Categoría:Canciones de Dragon Ball Z Kai Categoría:Canciones de Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales